


Aren't Speedsters Fast?

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Blind Date, Bluepulse, Deep and Meaningful Talk As Well, Dinner, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I hope..., Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual References, Speedbuggy, Surprise Ending, YJBingo, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Young Justice Bingo 2020 Collection - bluepulsebluepulse - Blind DateWhat will happen when Jaime gets set up with the world's fastest man on a blind date?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Aren't Speedsters Fast?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> Okay so this one's not quite like it's other YJBingo siblings. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> \- - -

An upper-class musician elegantly dabbled at the piano whilst Jaime patiently drummed his fingers on the table top. The ruby tablecloth would bunch up as he did this, before flooding back over the edge of the table every time the Latino inspected his watch. This had to be the hundredth time he had stared at the face of his clock, as opposed to the face of his blind-date. Jaime was suddenly startled by a false alarm.

“I’m sorry to bother you sir,” the waiter nervously linked his hands in front of his waist-apron, “I know I’ve already asked, but can I get you a drink?”

Jaime sighed and looked at the live entertainment on the stage to his right for a brief moment before looking back.

“Uhh… No thanks. I’m still waiting for my date.”

“Very good sir.”

The waiter smiled sympathetically at the well-dressed diner before moving onto the next table. Leaning back into the supportive padding on his chair, Jaime folded his arms to convey his growing annoyance.

[ _ “This host has wasted enough time waiting for the blind date! Recommended tactic: Leave and hunt down the date for evisceration.” _ ]

Great. That’s just what he needed to improve his mood. He was trying to be patient because as a superhero, he knew this sort of thing happened. Missions would seldom go as planned, and would usually end up in some kind of explosion; or more than one... That being said, he was a little surprised his blind date was so late, especially given that he was allegedly the fastest man alive.

“Sea paciente Scarab,” he calmly said.

[ _ “Punctuality is a desirable quality in a suitor. Therefore, this scarab does not approve of this candidate! We must leave immediately Jaime Reyes!” _ ]

Jaime resisted the urge to let his head face plant into the menu vertically aligned on the table before him. No matter how patient he tried to be with Khaji Da, he never seemed to loosen up. Unsurprisingly, it only took a few more minutes of nagging to break Jaime.

With a disappointing sigh, Jaime rose from his table and pushed the chair into its designated resting place. As he turned drawing up plans to eat pity food at home on the couch for his wasted efforts, a striking man caught his attention. Judging by the guilt on the man’s face as he hurried through the restaurant, Jaime could confidently discern that was him;  _ that  _ was Bart.

Any resentment towards the tanned Caucasian melted away as Jaime fizzled in utter surprise. Bart was really cute; and not just any cute; the kind of cute that made you envious because all you could do was envision them surrounded by a crowd of swooning competition.

Before Jaime could delve any deeper into thinking about the halo-catching hair, lively lime eyes or sexy smile, Bart was at his doorstep. That’s when the speedster really took a good look at him.

“ _ Crash… _ ” he whispered, before a nervous beam surfaced on his face. “You- You must be Jaime?”

“Si.”

The shorter man in a set of fancy, becoming, attire quickly wrapped Jaime in a hug. The red dye in the business shirt must have been infectious because it was creeping up Jaime’s neck via his pinned down arms. Thankfully, Bart released him before his cheeks became the same color. Just as Khaji Da began complaining about Bart having been late, he spoke up.

“I’m so sorry for being late!” he clasped his hands together guiltily as he explained, “I was called onto a mission at the last minute and then I got shot in the knee running the new guy to safety.”

Jaime’s eyes widened in horror before lowering his voice to a whisper-yell, “¡Dios mío!”

“I know!” he chuckled before making a joke, missing the point entirely, “The henchmen are getting much better with their aim.”

[ _ “Scans indicate the Bart Allen sustained a bullet hole through the lower quadricep tendon on his right leg.” _ ]

“ _ Ay _ , no!” he leaned in closer, “ _ I meant _ \- Are you alright? Do you need to go to the medbay? I can take you!”

Bart flopped a hand before making a slightly amusing raspberry sound with his lips - they were certainly that color.

“I have speed-healing so it’ll be fine,” he smiled honestly, “I’ll be feeling crash in no time.”

“ _ I mean… _ you could have cancelled? I would have understood.”

Caring and nervous Jaime was not helping make Bart any less attracted to him. It only made him  _ not  _ regret his decision to come even more.

“Yeah I  _ could  _ have cancelled... but Artemis told me how  _ crash  _ you are and I just  _ really  _ wanted to meet you.” He tilted his head before smiling in a way that made Jaime go weak in the knees. “And besides,” he grinned cheekily after - not so subtly - ogling Jaime lengthwise, “I’m feeling better already.”

Having absolutely no idea how to respond to that, Jaime swallowed before offering his hand.

“Can I uhh… help you sit down?”

“Be my guest,” he smirked as he accepted the warm hand which made him forget all about the pain in his leg. Jaime was a miracle worker.

After he had pushed the injured man’s chair in behind him, he retired to his chair like the gesture itself. A few other men nearby had noticed and were silently hating on Jaime as their wives fawned over him. Bart didn’t even notice because he was already too busy gazing at Jaime knowing how lucky he was to even have a chance at dating the man behind Blue Beetle.

“So,  _ Jaime _ …” He was getting really comfortable with flirting now. “Tell me something that I wouldn’t be able to guess about you?”

Jaime had to admit, he found himself surprised by Bart yet again. He wasn’t asking the cliche, first-date questions. Whilst he found it a breath of fresh air, he found himself unfortunately unprepared.

“Uh… I don’t know?” He scratched his head apologetically before asking, “Can we come back to that?”

“Course! Okay, what about… What are you passionate about?” This time he smiled much more innocently.

Jaime nodded as he thought about it for a moment, “I think I want to become a dentist someday?”

“That’s crash!  _ Although…  _ ‘I think’ doesn’t exactly scream passion Jaime?”

Bart chuckled as Jaime acknowledged he indeed had a point, the smug jackass. He couldn’t help but grin a little at the speedster.

“Well what are you passionate about?” Jaime challenged with a grin, hoping that Bart would be just as bad at this game as he was.

“Chicken Whizees,” he answered with the smuggest smirk on the planet.

“I’m serious,” he glared at Bart, grin ever present.

“ _ So am I _ ,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Jaime couldn’t help but laugh through his nose as he rolled his eyes.

“Well I don’t think they have Chicken Whizees on the menu here…”

Jaime content with his joke, gave himself a pat on the back internally. He blinked for a moment as humans do, and suddenly got yet another surprise.

A bright yellow Whizee was tossed into Bart’s smug mouth all the way from his hand and he munched happily on it before remarking, “You were saying?”

“ _ Where- _ Where did you get that?”

“A vending machine in Central City.”

A pair of sharp, black eyebrows rose in adulation. That was a rather impressive timeframe for such a feat given he had literally just blinked. Bart had been in immeasurable pain the whole time, but impressing Jaime was more important - even if he had just set back his recovery time even further. Eager to distract Jaime before he questioned that very fact, Bart spoke up.

“Speaking of unlimited snackage, should we order?”

“Si.”

It didn’t take long for the two’s orders to reach the kitchen; nor for Jaime to express his continued surprise.

“I’m confused. Nightwing told me that speedsters eat  _ a lot _ . But you ordered as much food as I did?”

“That’s because I’m trying to maintain cover. Trust me, I could eat every plate in this restaurant three times over.”

“Woah…” Jaime blinked in a stunned silence as he tried to imagine what having such a biology would be like.

After a few moments, Jaime’s peaked curiosity gently searched for more answers on what it was like to be a speedster. Bart was impressed with some of the unique questions he had received, which eventually turned into fun hypotheticals about other superpowers. The two were getting on like a house on fire, and Jaime couldn’t remember ever letting his guard down like this before. And Bart knew just how to reward him.

“To be honest, I don’t really need any other superpowers. What else does a guy with super speed need? I can already vibrate  _ select  _ body parts whenever I want to.”

Jaime choked on his water and quickly returned the glass to it’s ring on tablecloth as Bart laughed mischievously. Despite Jaime having not had time to make a prayer, the trusty waiter delivered their meals right when he needed distracting; except it didn’t. All Jaime could think about now was sex. He was noticing things about Bart, things that were making him hot under the collar. He really needed to just talk about something else.

“Did you want to try some of my meat?”

The amused expression that arose on Bart’s face made Jaime panic and feel the need to clarify his intentions. And now was not the time to pay any attention to a triggered Khaji Da.

“I only ask because mine looks bigger than yours!”

A snigger apologetically fell from Bart’s lips because Jaime wasn’t doing himself any favors.

“No-  _ Ay! _ I just want to make sure you leave here tonight satisfied!”

“Jaime,” Bart reached over and grabbed Jaime’s hand, “as much as I could enjoy watching you dig a deeper hole for yourself, I’ll have mercy on you and stop you right there.”

A very flustered Jaime glanced at the hand of his resting under Bart’s warm hand, before looking back up at the speedster nervously, “Gracias…”

“So Jaime,” he took his hand back, “Tell me about someone who has been a great inspiration to you?”

Jaime nodded in appreciation for being thrown a lifeline and eagerly accepted the question. In the end, he chose Ted Kord and went into a lengthy discussion about his opinions on the League’s less than dignified version of immortalization for him. He was thrilled to hear Bart genuinely shared his views and agreed with every word he had said.

Whilst slowly progressing through the meal, they moved to another topic they could switch between; family. The pair shared a few more laughs over one another’s family woes. The mood quickly capsized when Jaime asked about his parents, only to find out they were both deceased. Jaime apologized and managed to brighten Bart’s eyes again by placing his hand over Bart’s to return the earlier favor. 

Seeming eager to move on, Bart asked Jaime all about the Scarab and what it was like for him. It was interesting for Jaime, given that the Scarab was able to chime into the conversation. Artificial Intelligence hadn’t been overly ecstatic about some of his comments, but he wanted to be honest with Bart. 

Jaime wasn’t sure how Bart could be so genuinely fascinated by him and his homicidal partner in crime. As the dinner progressed, Jaime felt like he was getting closer and closer to Bart. This was also the case across dessert. Bart began to find himself asking more personal questions as he was mindful of the date approaching its inevitable end.

“You don’t have to answer this Jaime. But I was wondering… What’s the one thing you wished you were better at?”

Spacing out, Jaime floated around in his mind like a lost astronaut. It did feel deeply personal answering such a question, but he felt oddly comfortable with Bart. There was an undeniable feeling in Jaime’s gut that he could trust Bart. Nightwing had already warned Jaime about all of Bart’s overarching traits like the flirting and non-stop jokes; but he had also shared that Bart was deeply loyal, caring and affectionate. Jaime couldn’t lie, all of those qualities had shone through tonight over the course of their date, and he was attracted to Bart (physically and emotionally).

“I guess… I wish I knew how to have more fun?”

“Really?” Bart questioned softly with a delicate smile.

“Si,” he nodded to convince himself it was okay to be honest.

“Well,” he flipped his hand over to slowly interlock his fingers with Jaime’s, “If you want, I can help you with that.”

Jaime smiled warmly at Bart, and saw that smile mirrored back at him.

It was then Jaime noticed a few of their fellow diners watching them. The women in particular were smiling in support of the affection the two were showing for one another. Beyond the hand holding, any further PDA would usually evoke a cringe from Jaime. He preferred to be discreet with anything above that level of intimacy.

Jaime was momentarily distracted as the bill came to the table. He let go of Bart’s hand to make sure had access to both. He used his least dominant hand to pry the tight opening of his pocket open and the other to pluck the leather billfold from its hiding place.

By the time Jaime had pulled out his credit card to lay on the bill, the waiter was walking off with it. His face dropped in disappointment, unlike the waiter’s upon seeing the tip.

“ _ Wait- _ Did you just pay the bill?”

“Yup!” he beamed proudly, “It was the least I could do for being late.”

“You were shot!” Jaime defended Bart’s honor passionately.

“Twice actually. The second time, by cupid’s arrow.” Bart finger gunned at his date across the table and watched as he failed not to blush in response.

“Are umm… Are you ready to go?” Jaime’s tone was more nervous than he was.

“Yeah! Let’s crash it!”

Jaime had no idea what that meant, but began to stand up following in the footsteps of his companion; that was until Bart suddenly fell gracefully beside the table as his bad knee buckled. Jaime’s hand leaped down in an instant to grab Bart’s as he chuckled through the pain.

The pair who had now accidentally managed to steal the attention of every single diner in the restaurant, found themselves having to decipher a confusing expression on everyone’s face. It was an infectious level of excitement? Even the waiters stopped serving and looked on with delighted expressions. That’s when they heard the hushed whispers.

“Look! He’s down on one knee!”

“Oh my god! That is  _ so  _ romantic!”

Everyone was on the edge of their seat, waiting to see how it played out. Jaime looked over to Bart hoping that he’d have an answer for a way out of this; except Bart didn’t look panicked at all. He was grinning.

“Bart… You’re not thinking of doing what I think you’re going to do…  _ Right? _ ”

“You said you wanted to have a little more fun?”

“This is not what I meant!”

Bart poured all his energy into pouting in the most heartbreaking manner. Jaime knew he couldn’t turn a face like that.

“ _ Ay… _ ”

A cheeky grin took the answer and ran with it.

“Will you marry me?”

Everyone in the restaurant held their breath and no one dared to make a sound. No one could miss Jaime’s response.

“ _ Si… _ ”

Almost like something out of a movie, the diners turned into sports fans, cheering loudly enough to bring the roof down. There were yells of congratulations, a few ear-piercing whistles and plenty of excited screams from the ladies.

Jaime was blushing so hard from the entire ordeal, it was all he could do to not armor up in public and reveal his secret identity. And just as he thought he could start calming down, he discovered the act wasn’t quite over. Unfortunately, one passionate fan called out a suggestion.

“Kiss him!”

The crowd was instantly on board with the idea; and they made it loud and clear. What had he ever done to all those people? Why were they putting him through this?

Kissing Bart in front of all these people was way out of his comfort zone. He begged the Scarab for a way out, and got a surprisingly acceptable idea. He wasn’t in any frame of mind to think clearly; especially when Bart was grinning happily at him like this wasn’t hell.

Jaime leaned down gingerly and placed a cop-out kiss on Bart’s wrist.

The crowd let out a cacophony of devastated noises in response and it felt like a blow to Jaime’s stomach; harder than some of the punches he had taken from some real heavy-hitters in the field. Looking to Bart for assistance now, Jaime helped him off his feet.

Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck intimately which only made his panic levels sky rocket. The speedster sighed with a remorseful grin and did what he did best.

He quickly plunged his lips just beside Jaime’s lips but twisted the taller man ever slightly to make it appear as if they were kissing on the lips. Not knowing that in reality that Bart was actually kissing Jaime’s cheek, the crowd now felt satisfied to roar with cheers once more.

Whispering quietly in his ear, Bart reassured him, “I’ve got your back Jaime.”

Bart could tell Jaime had officially had enough of the attention; but his crimson cheeks were a sight he would cherish forever. He quickly grabbed Jaime by the hand and dragged him out of the restaurant to safety. The doors finally muffled all the clapping as they clicked shut behind the pair. Bart could see the relief on Jaime’s face as he smiled; and was glad that Jaime followed after him as he continued strolling along the abandoned footpath.

“Well, well, well… It looks like you got your wish. You certainly had some fun tonight.”

“That was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done.”

Bart laughed with a bit of playful hurt before trying to coax what he believed was the truth out of Jaime.

“ _ Come on! _ That was pretty fun?”

“Okay fine,” he surprised the speedster by taking his hand, “Only a little bit...”

The speedster’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he looked back at Jaime with nothing but pure happiness. Honestly, he was happy just seeing Bart happy. He couldn’t really explain it. All he knew was that as long as there was a smile on Bart’s face, the world felt a little brighter.

“You know that question from before? About something you wouldn’t be able to guess about me?”

“Yeah?”

“Well… Here’s something,” he stepped closer, “I want to kiss you.”

Feeling much more confident knowing nobody was watching this time, Jaime swiftly swooped in for a kiss before Bart could say anything with that blinding beam of his. It developed into something more very quickly, but Jaime justified it as being okay since he  _ was  _ dating a speedster. He just didn’t care that it was fast. When they separated for air, they rested their heads together for a private conversation.

“Can I fly you home?”

“Only if you agree to see me again.” And he was smirking in record time.

“I don’t need to go on another date with you. I want to be exclusive. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“It’s a  _ bit  _ of a downgrade from being your  _ husband to be _ … but I’ll take it!”

They both laughed warm air onto one another’s faces. Jaime pulled away only to scoop Bart up in his arms before bringing him close again.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait a sec- do you even know where I live?” 

Bart only had a short window over which to squint at Jaime with amusement before a surprising grin settled on the armored face.

“Who said I meant  _ your  _ home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! It will make my day. :)


End file.
